PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT In the last funding cycle CCSG development funds were utilized for: A. Pilot projects: Twelve were funded solely by CCSG dollars (11 through a competitive call, 6 being joint projects between UCDCCC and Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory investigators) and seven were jointly funded with CCSG funds and matching funds from other colleges (four with the School of Veterinary Medicine and three with the College of Agricultural and Environmental Sciences). B. Contribution to three startup packages: Dr. Karen Kelly, MD (Associate Director for Clinical Research), William Murphy, PhD (Cancer Immunologist), and Mehrdad Abedi, MD (clinician scientist). C. Three staff investigators to expand imaging (John Boone, PhD), urothelial cancer (Chong-xian Pan, MD, PhD), and breast cancer research (Colleen Sweeney, PhD). D. A developing shared resource in Epidemiology. In this cycle, Developmental funds will be leveraged for: A. Pilot projects (2 per year). B. Faculty recruitment: Continued recruitment for Aiming Yu and startup package for two new strategic recruits. C. Research bench for the clinician scientists. D. Two staff investigators. E. A developing shared resource in Immune Monitoring